Origins
by C.Maladroit
Summary: Sirius goes to the Hospital Wing thinking he has a stomach flu, but what he has is so much worse. Is this a blessing in disguise or will it tear a hole in his relationship with Remus?-Warning: MPREG EXPLAINED with cross-over end. Rate M for adult themes.
1. What the Male Gestation!

Sirius sat there, thoroughly confused and concerned by what he was hearing. Why couldn't this be a simple stomach bug? Or food poisoning, why couldn't it be that? He came to the hospital wing fearing flue, stomach bug, food poisoning, or even intestinal cancer. But the news he received from Madame Pomfrey made him wish he had the latter.

"How… how is this possible?" Sirius asked, muddled with disbelief.

"It is a very old form of magic Mr. Black," the young matron said, apparently in shock as well. "I don't quite know exactly how it works, but after educating you we must help you decide what course of action you will take. You may decide, and the Ministry encourages this option, to-er-_remove_ the-cause of your symptoms, or you may carry it out. If you decide the latter of the two, we will make sure to keep it as secretive as possible so you may, if you wish, try to live a happy and normal life."

"Thank you, Madame," Sirius said, looking up at the woman standing above his bed. He was still trying to wrap his head around what was happening. "I-I'll need some time… to think about this."

"That is understood Mr. Black." Madame Pomfrey nodded curtly before turning her heel and walking away. She paused momentarily to look over her shoulder and give one last word of advice. "I would suggest notifying the father."

Sirius' heart dropped. _The father_. How would he go about telling the father? _What the bloody Hell am I supposed to do! I am sodding pregnant! This is what GIRLS worry about… not guys! How did this happen!_ Sirius, sitting up in bed, slumped over, putting his head down, his hands buried in his hair. _How am I going to tell Remus?_ _It is not like I can just waltz on over to him and say "Hello love, I'm pregnant."_

Sirius sighed, a note of despair clearly in the air. He looked over at his bed stand, where some leafs were sitting, all with pictures of wizards in casual robes, smiling holding a child, or one wizard staring lovingly at another wizard, very pregnant. He grabbed one with a younger couple, a ginger and a blond, holding a baby and smiling. The leaf had golden blocky print across the top, reading "Male Pregnancy: The myths and the facts." Sirius snorted at the name as his eyes glanced as the writing changed to say "All you need to know on male pregnancy: how it happens, what it means, and how to break it to your partner."

_Fine… What is there to know?_ He thought. The page changed before his eyes.

_What is Male Pregnancy?_

_Male pregnancy is a wonderful thing. It only occurs when two wizards share a loving and intimate relationship so strong, that a magical charm is unknowingly performed. This charm allows the most submissive of the couple to carry a child._

Sirius snorted. _I knew he should have taken bottom more often._ He kept on reading

_The charm causes a womb, much like a woman's uterus, to form inside the "carrier", just in front of the rectum, with an opening, much like a woman's cervix, connecting the two (refer to diagram a)._

Sirius glanced at diagram a. It showed a split picture, one of the male reproductive system normally, clearly marking the rectum, the other showing the same graph, but with womb in between the rectum and the vas deferens. _How do I even get pregnant! _The words changed again.

_Conception and Gestation_

_When the womb is conjured, it will remain in the carrier until the love between the pair is no longer mutual. During this time, the carrier will create an egg, sort of like female ovulation, except instead of releasing an egg from a gland once a month, an egg will appear everyday until fertilization happens. _

_When fertilization and implantation occur, an undetectable expansion charm is automatically placed on the womb so the baby can grow without damaging the carrier's organs._

Sirius glanced at the changing diagram. It showed the same image with the womb as before, except a little circle labeled "Egg" showed up. The diagram changed like a movie to show the fertilization, and the baby growing. This was all too much. _What am I going to do? Shit the baby out!_

The page then changed to a new chapter and diagram on delivery.

Sirius scowled. _Great. I DO shit the baby out. And I thought Remus' prick was painful. And what will I do AFTER the pregnancy? Will I be left with the womb all my life?_

The page changed again.

_Long Term Effects_

_After you carry the child, or terminate pregnancy, the womb will disappear, and your reproductive system will go back to normal. Long term effects include moodiness, low testosterone, fluctuating libido, and heightened risk of re-conjuring the womb._

_Effects on the Baby_

_If carried out, the chances of your child being a squib are 285 to 7556. The magic needed to let gestation happen has a tendency to, in a manner of speaking, absorb most of the growing child's magical abilities. The child, when born, will be magical, however, they will not be a witch or wizard._

Sirius wanted to know more, he was so busy reading he did not even notice a familiar figure standing by his bed.

"What the Hell are these leafs Sirius!" Remus' voice boomed, confused and angry.


	2. No Matter What

**Second Chapter in less than six hours! Well it IS the holidays I know this one is short, but they will get longer I promise.**

"Remus. What are you doing here?" Sirius stammered. He could feel the blood leaving his face.

"I came worried about you. James told me you were complaining of abdominal pain and said Peter brought you to the hospital wing. What are these leafs? Male pregnancy!"

Sirius swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah… I guess so." _You guess so? Is that all I can say?_ Sirius felt a pain in his chest, like invisible hands were squeezing his heart.

"What- How- Could you explain how this happened?" Remus was pacing the floor, his right hand pinching the bridge of his nose. A nasty habit he did every time he was thinking.

"I'm not quite sure yet." Sirius said, trying to sound as casual and nonchalant as possibly. "It's in these." Sirius held out a leaf that was sitting on his bedside table. This one showed a very pregnant wizard with red cursive across the top reading "M-PREGGERS. THE TRUTH ABOUT MALE PREGNANCY."

Remus stopped pacing and stared at the leaf, then at Sirius' face. He could tell Sirius was trying to remain calm. He did not know whether to take the leaf or storm out of there. He took a cleansing breath, knowing Sirius needed him right now. He took the leaf, sat on the edge of the bed, and started reading.

Sirius just stared at his boyfriend of two years as he started reading the leaf, his face changing from quizzical, to confused, to outright disgusted. _He is probably at the delivery stage._ Sirius couldn't suppress the chuckle that came out of him. Remus looked over, eyebrow raised.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face. You are on the delivery chapter aren't you?"

At this comment, Remus busted into hysterical laughter. "You are really going to anally deliver our child? And you though _my prick_ was painful." Sirius couldn't help but laugh at the fact that his boyfriend had thought the same thing he had. Then he remembered what Pomfrey said. _"You may decide, and the Ministry encourages this option, to-er-__remove__ the-cause of your symptoms.."_

"That is if I even keep it." Sirius said, Remus stopped laughing and looked at his boyfriend- well- seriously. He did not know if he wanted Sirius to have the child yet.

"Madame Pomfrey says the ministry looks down on Male Pregnancy, so suggests I terminate." Sirius added, noticing the look on Remus' face. Sirius looked out the window to stop the tears from coming to his eyes. He did not know if he wanted to terminate the pregnancy. He had only found out an hour prior, and hadn't even processed it yet. However unorthodox and creepy it might be, there was still a child growing inside him.

Remus, noticing Sirius' tears, scooted closer to Sirius, and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. "Whatever decision you make, I will support you."

Sirius rested his head on Remus' chest and cried. "I just don't know what to do, Remus! I'm scared!" He choked on his tears. "I'm scared of what will happen to us! I'm scared of what will happen to the child! What will our friends think? Our parents!" With this Remus pushed him away from his chest and looked him in the eyes, grasping his shoulders firmly in his hands.

"Listen to me. Do not worry about what other people will think. All I care about is you, and our future. Let our parents think what they will. If you want to have the child, and you want to keep it hush, we will say we adopted. And we kept our relationship from our friends a secret for a year! With the right clothing we can hide your pregnancy for nine months!" He kissed Sirius passionately.

"Clothes aren't needed to hide it. This leaf says you do not actually look pregnant. The pregnant bellied blokes on the cover are just for show." Sirius chuckled. Remus smiled softly and pulled him back to him, laying Sirius' head on his chest.

"I love you and support you."

Sirius buried his head in Remus' neck. "I love you too."

**Reviews?**


	3. The Truth of the Matter

The marauders all left Hogwarts after completing their N.E.W.T.s with a wide range of outcomes. Peter passed by the skin of his teeth while James, after getting his act together since Lily finally decided to date him, received a good enough score to land him a comfortable job with the Ministry. Remus received the best scores out of any of them, but felt it did not matter since he was just going to be ostracized due to his lycanthropy. Sirius did okay, though most of his energy and thoughts had been on the decision he would have to make soon. His second trimester was fast approaching and he still had not decided whether he was going to terminate or carry the child. Sirius and Remus had kept the pregnancy a secret from everyone, including James and Peter.

~x~Flashback~x~

"I want us to make the decision without any outsiders persuading us." Remus told Sirius. Sirius laughed bitterly at this. _As if it is YOUR decision. I'M the one pregnant. I'M the one who will either have to go through the risky procedure of abortion, or carry it out, go through the pain of delivery, and be ostracized by everyone in the wizarding world._ Sirius felt it best to keep this little thought to himself, so just swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"I agree, Remus." He said, trying to sound as casual as possible. "We should not tell them until we make a decision.

~x~

Sirius and Remus were sitting next to each other in their usual compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Remus was reading Hogwarts A History for the hundredth time, it seemed. James and Lily sat across from them, Lily reading a muggle book called "A Midsummer Night's Dream." Peter had run off somewhere, no one quite bothering to ask where. James and Sirius, being the only ones not reading, were stuck staring at each other awkwardly from across the compartment. Sirius opened his mouth to say something when James beat him to the punch.

"Sirius, you are getting quite the belly there." James laughed, reaching across the compartment to give him a playful pat on the stomach. Sirius felt the blood drain from his face. _He knows! Fucking Merlin he knows! What am I going to do!_

"Wha-What? No! I am not! I just… I have been eating a lot lately and the stress of N.E.W.T.s has really been getting to me, that's all!" Sirius rambled out quickly. Realizing he sounded suspicious, he closed his eyes and started again. "I'm just very self conscious, so if you would please keep the comments to yourself I would appreciate it."

James leaned back and raised an eyebrow. Sirius heard Remus sigh with an air of amused disappointment, if that even existed. Lily glanced at Remus, then at Sirius, then back down to her book. The compartment was silent for a few moments before James laughed and spoke again.

"Merlin, Padfoot! Getting nervous of someone noticing your belly, self conscious, you have also been moody lately." James barked out a laugh and smirked as he reached his joke conclusion. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were pregnant!" Lily giggled for only a second to acknowledge her boyfriend's joke as James roared with laughter. Sirius glanced at Remus. His brow was furrowed and he looked as if he would make no effort to look up from the book. Sirius also noticed his already pale face get even paler. Sirius felt his own face go red, as if the blood that just left Remus' face decided to appear in Sirius and make a new home there. Sirius looked down, trying to find a way to change the subject, but before he could, he heard James stop laughing. He looked up to see James' face frozen in horror.

"Bloody Hell… You can't be? How can you- ? Are you-? What's going on here!" James stood up. This time it was Remus' turn to speak.

"I do not know what you are talking about James." Remus said calmly without looking up from his book. "Sirius is getting a belly from gorging himself with food and you have to bring it up. Now that he is all embarrassed you feel the need to pretend he is pregnant. You have obviously embarrassed him enough for the trip and now you are blabbering nonsense about him actually _being_ pregnant. Listen to yourself before you speak, my dearest Prongs."

At this James' expression softened. You could tell he had no comeback for that. "Sirius I apologize for embarrassing you. It was stupid of me to think you were pregnant. You are a man. Even if it _were_ possible, what would you do? Shit the baby out?" James chuckled at the thought. Sirius and Remus exchanged sideways glances and had to hide the grins spreading across their faces.

"Who's up for a game of exploding snap?" Remus suggested, possibly changing the subject, Sirius guessed.

The four spent the next hour playing exploding snap and shooting the breeze. Sirius kept glancing over at Lily. She had a distant look on her face, as if she was deep in thought. Sirius tried to ignore this look, since she was usually _always_ deep in thought, but for some reason, this look was different. As the games and conversation died down, Sirius found it harder to not think about the look on Lily's face, which seemed to be getting worse as the silence grew.

"Hey James," Lily said after a few minutes of silence, "shouldn't you go check to see where Peter ran off to?"

"Oh Lily," James chuckled, "He probably transformed himself into a rat to spy in the girls' bathroom." Lily shot James a stern look.

"It doesn't matter, he is your friend and you should see if he is okay."

"Fine, I guess you are right." With that James stood up and looked at Lily. "Are you coming, dear?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Honestly, it doesn't take two people to look for one person. You will be fine. The train isn't that large." James nodded and left the compartment. Lily craned her neck to see if James was out of sight before turning her head to the two boys furiously.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but James deserves to know." Lily spat. Sirius felt the blood drain from his face. Remus coughed and looked up, appalled.

"I don't know what you are talking—"

"Shove off Remus you know exactly what I am talking about." Lily's eyes shot venom at the werewolf. "James may be easy to fool, but you cannot fool me. How long are you expecting to hide the pregnancy from us Sirius?" This time Lily was looking directly at Sirius. He felt the lump come back in his throat as his palms started to sweat. Sirius glanced at Remus who looked defeated. _Shit. She **does** know. What am I going to do now! There goes the secret? What do I tell her!_ "Tell her the truth Sirius." Remus sighed, making Sirius jump. _Was he reading my mind! _Sirius shook away that thought. _How silly, he doesn't know legilimency._ He sighed and looked up at Lily. _Just tell the truth._

"Two and a half months. I am two and a half months along. 10 weeks, if you were looking for a more exact answer. We were going to wait until we came to a decision on what to do before we told you guys."

"Well you better make a decision soon," Lily sneered, this time talking to both of them, "because if you don't tell James soon, I will."

"Tell me what?" said a voice at the compartment door. Sirius looked to see James standing in the doorway with Peter, staring at Lily and Sirius with a quizzical look on his face.

_Shit. This is it. This is the end. I might as well run away to the Americas._ Sirius thought. He shot Remus a pleading look. Remus glanced at him, knowingly, looked down and sighed. _Fuck. The god damn sod is just going to sit there and do nothing!_ Sirius saw Remus gulp and turn his head, looking James straight in the eye.

"Tell you that Sirius is, indeed, pregnant." Sirius buried his head in his hands. "We are sorry, James, we were going to wait until we came to a decision as to what to do with it before we made it public. But we should have known better. You are our best friend, we should have told you."

At his, James busted into laughter, which surprised Sirius so much he looked up from his hands to stare at his friend in disbelief. "You two twits! You almost had me fooled! That's a good one!" James ruffled Remus' hair and plopped a seat back next to Lily, who let out a defeated sigh and rested her head on James' shoulder. Peter, who was chuckling silently to himself, sat down next to Remus.

Sirius closed his eyes and rested his head against the headrest. _I guess he'll never know._


	4. Is There a Problem?

Remus noticed something wrong. How could he not notice? Over the past few weeks, Sirius' stomach was growing, and he was getting a gut-or was it a baby bump? The pamphlet's stated that he would not get a belly. Remus couldn't kid himself, even James noticed a week prior on the Hogwarts Express. Remus' thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Sirius gasping in pain. Sirius was lying next to him, biting back tears, and groaning. There is only so much one can stand when it comes to seeing one's love in pain. _Why is he in so much pain? _Remus cringed, feeling a dead numbness in his throat. _Maybe the pregnancy is going wrong. He is in pain, not to mention his stomach is growing. People are going to start to notice._ Remus felt bad about the latter part of this thought, the lump rising in his throat. That was a horrible thought. His love was in pain and he was worried about people finding out their little secret. Maybe he should talk to Sirius? No, it would just worry him. But what if he died? He shuddered at the thought. He glanced over at Sirius, not knowing what to do. Should they pay a visit to Madame Pomferey?

"What are you staring at!" Sirius barked, almost as if the dog inside him was coming out to fight. "You've been staring at me with that fucking dumb look on your face for the past ten minutes!" Had it been ten minutes? Remus must have lost himself in his thoughts. Remus decided to try to talk to him.

"Sorry. I just-I hate to see you in pain. Maybe you should-"

"I'm fine. It's just-I'm fine." Sirius' voice cracked at the last half of the sentence. The pain getting worse. It felt as though his insides were being crushed. Were they being crushed? The pamphlets stated that he was not suppose to get a belly, but as he approached the third month, Sirius could practically see his stomach grow by the day. He tried to shrug it off. _I'm just imagining things. The stress is causing me to gain weight. It has to be that. And the pain is-Shit, I don't know what the pain is, but I _have_ to be fine._

"Sirius," Remus said lovingly "please make a call to Madame Pomferey. I beg of you. If you are fine, then you are fine, but it doesn't hurt to check."

Sirius knew it had to be done. But what if something was wrong? He still hadn't decided if he wanted to keep the pregnancy or not. He figured it wouldn't _hurt_ to go, but if something was wrong-well, he figured the term "ignorance is bliss" best fit the scenario."

"Remus, if something is wrong, I don't want to know" Sirius said, lowering his eyes.

Remus felt a heat rise in him, like the wolf was submerging. "What the fuck do you mean? What if it is life threatening!" Sirius knew that he couldn't argue with that. Part of him just hoped that if something _was_ seriously wrong, that not knowing would make it go away. Sirius sighed a resigning sigh.

"Fine. I will owl her in the morning."

* * *

"This is not good, Mr. Black." Madame Pomferey looked worried. Sirius' heart sank and the familiar rock in his throat grew. He had gone through with his promise to Remus and found himself now face-to-face with the mediwitch, who was courteous enough to make a house call.

"Wh-What exactly do you mean it's not good?" Sirius asked, feeling the heat of tears reaching his eyes. He was glad he was sitting on the edge of his bed, because he felt his entire body go numb, except the pain in his abdomen.

Madame Pomferey looked grave. Her lines and wrinkles seemed to deepen, and her eyes darkened. She furrowed her brow and put a hand on Sirius' shoulder. This usually caring gesture did not make Sirius feel any better, but in fact, made him feel worse.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Black, that the undetectable expansion charm that was supposed to be released upon the conjuring of the womb has failed to work."

Sirius was confused. What did she mean it failed to work? He asked her-well, more like screamed the question to her.

"I mean the womb is expanding with the child. It is crushing your insides. Now, we can fix it, but it is timely, and risky."

"How is it timely and risky?" a familiar voice asked. Both Sirius and the witch looked toward the door to see Remus standing there, nonchalantly with his arms crossed, leaning against the door frame.

"Well, first off we will have to produce an expansion charm on you immediately. Then you will need to come in once a week to make sure the charm is still working, for one. You will also need to be on bed rest until your insides heal, which a trained healer will have to be brought in to do. That alone is risky, but the expansion charm could backfire, or cause effects on the baby."

Remus stepped into the room, eyes ablaze. The full moon was fast approaching, and his temperament was getting worse as it drew nearer. This news seemed to be the last straw.

"ALL THIS RISK AND DANGER FOR A BABY WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF WE ARE KEEPING YET! THERE HAS TO BE AN ALTERNATIVE WAY!" Remus was screaming at the mediwitch. Sirius felt the emptiness where his heart dropped replaced by anger. How _dare_ he continue to assume he had a say? What if Sirius _wanted_ to keep the child? He was about to tell the ignorant wolf off when Madame Pomferey interjected, seeming just as outraged at Remus' statement.

"Mr. Lupin, I believe it is none of your business what goes on in Mr. Black's body. While _you_ may be the father, _Sirius_ is not only the father, but the _carrier_. His _life_ is on the line, not yours!"

The anger was replaced with emptiness again. _My_ life _is on the line._ At this thought, a sense of nobility swept over Sirius. He could risk his life, the air he breathes, and his beating heart to bring another being those same gifts. Sirius knew what had to be done.

"Remus," He started, trying to stay calm, knowing it was the best way to get through to his boyfriend."I am keeping the child. And as for you, Madame Pomferey," Remus turned to the witch. "Do what needs to be done."

Remus' pale face became paler. "Are you _sure_ Sirius that _this_ is what you want?"

Sirius felt a much missed bravery overwhelm him and he turned to gaze into Remus' brown eyes. "I've never been so sure of anything since I realized I loved you."

_._


	5. What a freak!

**Wow, who would have thought this would get so much attention. To be honest, this story started off as a lost bet, and it does have a predetermined end. I hope you all keep reading, and apologize for my long break between chapters, and assure you it will not happen again. Writers block is a terrible thing. Now on to the story. Critique please.**

* * *

_Come on, _Sirius thought, his brow furrowed as his face twisted into a look of deep concentration. _Why won't you cooperate! Gah! Stupid bloody-OUCH!_ Sirius put his now bleeding thumb in his mouth and sucked. Ever since the pregnancy, Sirius' blood had an electric taste to it, like licking a battery. After the thumb stopped bleeding, Sirius picked up the needle and thread he dropped and started sewing again. He had decided to start making clothes for when the baby was a toddler. He had to do it the muggle way, since the pregnancy seemed to be draining him of magic. _How hard can it be?_ He remembered thinking to himself. About five minutes into the first pair of jeans, he realized what he had gotten himself into. Sirius was frustrated. Frustrated at how time consuming it was. Frustrated at the fact that he couldn't get the hem straight. Frustrated at how hard it was to run a needle through denim.

_Lord knows Remus can't help,_ he thought bitterly, putting down the jeans and deciding to try his luck at a cotton shirt. Remus had been away a lot since that fated visit with Madame Pomferey. At first, Sirius figured it was just the full moon, since it was only a week away. But it had been a month and a half, and he had only seen his boyfriend seven days out of that time. Sirius tried to assume that it was just work for the Order-Secret werewolf stuff- but as much as he tried to think that, deep down he knew something was wrong. _There seems to _always_ be something wrong, lately. _Sirius sighed and put the shirt down. Maybe he would ask Lily to do it. Lily had softened up about the secrecy when she heard of the expansion charm failing, and they had both been good friends since. Sirius decided to give her a call.

Sirius got up and walked to the fireplace. Floo calls were the easiest way to get a hold of her. He through a handful of powder in the fireplace and stuck his head in.

Sirius was looking into James and Lily's place. There was a man sitting on the sofa reading the Daily Prophet. He didn't seem to notice Sirius. Sirius cleared his throat.

James looked up from the paper. "PADFOOT! It's been a while! How have you been?" a smile broke out on James' face.

"Well, Prongs, Remus is gone a lot and we are low on money. Other than that, life is swell. What about you?"

"It's been lonely here without you to get me into trouble." James laughed and ran his hand through his unkempt hair. A bad habit he seemed to have. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Actually, James, I was wondering if I could speak to Lily. She wanted help planning the wedding, and she thought who better than the best man."

James' eyes darkened and his face fell, but only for a second. He shook his head, cleared his throat and spoke again. "Gee, isn't that the Bride's Maid's job?"

It was now Sirius' turn to look upset. _Shit._ "W-W-Well... Erm... She... Wanted to ask me opinions on tuxedos and gifts for you!" Sirius felt his face get hot, and not from the flames.

James' eyes darkened again. "Fine." He spoke in an unusually hostile tone. "I'll tell her you stopped by. She's out right now."

"Thanks, Padfoot. Maybe you and I could get together sometime."

"Yeah. Maybe."

* * *

_"_How in the devil are we going to throw a baby shower?" Sirius asked, flabbergasted. Lily had showed up thirty minutes later. After finding out neither of them were good seamstresses, she came up with a plan to throw him a baby shower.

"Easy," Lily said, a devilish grin on her face, "Tell people you are having a child."

Sirius was shocked at this idea. Lily looked so sure of what she was saying. She held up her chin with a look of smug confidence.

"Right. And I am just supposed to_ tell_ people that I am pregnant!"

At this Lily laughed. "Oh, you are just as thick as James sometimes. You will say you and Remus are going to adopt."

"Then James will see through that and figure he was right about the pregnant thing."

"Then you simply say _'James, you're idiocy in calling me pregnant has got Remus and I talking and... We are going to adopt a child.'_ And he will understand."

"Or," A voice echoed through the room, a voice Sirius recognized "you could simply tell our friends what a freak you are."

Sirius spun around to see Remus slouching near the door frame. He smelled of firewhiskey and cheap, stale beer. Sirius' heart sank.

Lily stood up, her face turning a shade of red that clashed with her hair. "Remus! How dare you say-"

"Say that my boyfriend is a freak? I say that because he is preg-"

At this, Sirius felt the anger bubble out of him. He stood up and cut off what Remus was about to say.

"And who the fuck made me pregnant! Huh! It takes two people, Remus! And if our roles had been reversed, and you were pregnant, I would not be acting like a big old drunken git! I would have been here the last few months to support you!"

At this Remus laughed. His laugh was not his usual warm one, but a cold, malicious laugh.

"If the shoe would have been on the other foot, I would have ended it. I _know_ what ridicule is like. I _know_ what it is like being shunned from the wizarding world. Do you want that? Huh? Do you want to never have a job, never have a good life? Do you want stares and whispers and parents shrouding their kids away from you!"

At this, Sirius realized where Remus was coming from. Remus was ostracized on a daily basis, and did not want to see the same happen to Sirius. Or at least that is what he hoped the werewolf meant.

Fear began to set in. _People are going to find out what a freak I am. Remus is right. I should just end it._ Sirius looked at the calendar.

"Even if I _wanted_ to end it, Remus, I can't. I missed that boat by a month. To end it now could _kill _me. Do you want that? Do you want me dead?" Remus' eyes darkened. Sirius couldn't tell if it was sadness or hatred. Either way, he felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach, and the lump enter his throat again. Sirius was trying to figure out what to say when he heard someone clear their throat. He had forgotten Lily was there.

"May I speak?" Lily asked. Remus nodded silently.

"I think no one has to know about this. People have covered this secret up for years. Raise the child like it was adopted. Forge adoption papers."

"Oh, Lily, you make it sound so easy. If hiding from the wizard world and ministry were that easy, then my parents could have hid the fact that I was a werewolf! It can't be done! The ministry will find out! The world will find out! It takes one person! One single, _tiny_ person to get on your bad side and everybody knows!"

Before Lily or Sirius had a chance to say anything, Remus spun on his heel. There was a loud crack, and he was gone.


	6. Out of the Loop

James apparated home after a long, hard day at the ministry. Stretching, he took off his boots and shook off his cloak before throwing himself down on the sofa in the middle of the living room. _Ahh. That's better h_e thought as he put his feet on the coffee table, getting comfortable. He spotted a Daily Prophet and a piece of parchment by his heel, so picked them up. Setting the Newspaper next to him, he unfolded the piece of parchment.

_James,_

_I've gone out to the store, be back soon._

_Love you, Lily._

James' brow furrowed. Despite the feeling of guilt it brought him, he couldn't help but be suspicious of Lily. She had been spending all her time with Sirius. Maybe suspicious wasn't the best word. _Jealous_ was a better one. She didn't like her spending time with him. James remembers all too well what a lady snatcher Sirius could be. Even if he is gay, that didn't stop him from wanting a good time. Besides, James figured Sirius swung both ways with the number of girls he fooled around with before coming out of the closet.

James decided to stop dwelling on it and picked up the paper, seeing if there was any _happy_ news for once. Still, while he was reading he couldn't get his mind off the fact that his fiancé was spending so much time with a man that _wasn't_ James. _She leaves me out of the loop on her life, and Sirius has kept his life hush as well,_ James stewed, remembering when all this started.

**Flashback**

~x~

James came home from work exhausted. It was a long day at the office. He kicked off his shoes and took off his cloak, then went to go find Lily.

"Lily?" He called "I'm home. Where are you hiding?" He heard whispers from the den. Walking toward the room he noticed the door was open wide. He slipped on his invisibility cloak. _I'm not spying,_ he assured himself, _I'm just sneaking in to see who she's talking about. Wait. That's spying. It's not like I am doing anything too wrong._ He quietly stepped into the room, where he saw Lily on her hands and knees in front of the fireplace. He saw Remus' head floating in the fireplace.

"What do you mean crushed?" Lily said, horrified.

"I mean, Lily, the charm isn't working and is crushing him." Remus said, sounding annoyed at having to repeat himself.

"What are they going to do?"

"They have him on bed rest, and a mediwitch is coming over. They have to put the charm on him and he has to check in each week to see if it's still working."

Lily took a deep breath. She seemed more relieved. At this, James stepped outside, hid around the corner, took off the cloak, and stepped in the room.

"There you are." He said with a smile on his face. "I've been looking for you everywhere." He gave Lily a quick kiss and sat next to her. He looked in the fireplace. "Moony, how are you old boy! How's Sirius?"

"We are good." Remus replied. His voice was cold, curt, and uninterested. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. So. What are you two bitties gibbering about?"

"The same thing we were talking about on the train last week, Prongs." Remus had an air of cold amusement in his voice, "Sirius is pregnant and there are complications with the charms used to prevent his insides from being crushed. I'm just informing Lily that we are going through with the pregnancy."

James felt the blood rush to his head. He didn't find this joke funny, and rather wanted to know what was going on. He didn't like being lied to, or picked on for assuming his _male_ friend was pregnant. He decided to laugh it off to not show his anger.

Remus looked at James for a few seconds before turning his attention to Lily. "I have to go make sure Sirius is alright. Talk to you two later."

"Alright Remus," Lily nodded, then grabbed James' hand. "Take care. And give Sirius our regards."

And with that Remus vanished from the fireplace. James looked at Lily. She looked worried, but James figured he shouldn't ask. If they were going to make a joke out of him wondering about his best friend, then he wouldn't ask what was bothering them.

It was after this point that Lily would disappear for hours, muttering something about visiting Sirius and Remus before apparating.

~x~

James heard a man clear his throat. Startled, James looked up from his paper to see Sirius' head floating in the fireplace. James' heart lightened at seeing his old friend. It had been almost two months since they had seen each other and seeing Sirius now meant he wasn't fooling around with Lily.

"PADFOOT! It's been a while! How have you been?" James couldn't help the big smile that came across his face.

Sirius looked stressed. His face was long and pale, and he had dark circles and bags under his eyes. He looked as though he hadn't slept for weeks. James had no more than thought this when Sirius replied to his question.

"Well, Prongs, Remus is gone a lot and we are low on money. Other than that, life is swell. What about you?"

"It's been lonely here without you to get me into trouble." James laughed a nervous laugh and ran his hand through his hair. He forgot how much he missed his friend, and felt bad that he had internally accused the man of messing around with his girl. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" James ran the thoughts around his head, they could play some exploding snap, wizard chess, go to the bars, the list was endless.

"Actually, James, I was wondering if I could speak to Lily. She wanted help planning the wedding, and she thought who better than the best man."

James' heart sank. _Of course_, he thought, bitterly. He shook his head, cleared his throat before Sirius could notice his disappointment and spoke again. "Gee, isn't that the Bride's Maid's job?" He figured this would be a good way to see if something was really up.

"W-W-Well..." Sirius started, a look of panic on his face. "Erm... She... Wanted to ask me opinions on tuxedos and gifts for you!" Sirius' face turned the shade of red it turned when he was caught in a lie. _He was always good at lying._

James decided to not hide his anger. "Fine." James realized his tone was harsh, but he didn't care. "I'll tell her you stopped by. She's out right now."

"Thanks, Padfoot. Maybe you and I could get together sometime."

"Yeah. Maybe."

Sirius disappeared, and the house was quiet. Thirty minutes later someone opened the door. James got up to find Lily standing at the door, holding two paper bags of groceries.

"Sirius called." James said. He decided he was too angry for the usual formalities.

"He did?" Lily said, her eyes lit up. This annoyed James even more.

"So. He said you wanted to talk to him. What about?" James purposely left out the fact that he _knew _what Sirius said the meeting was about.

"I... wanted to speak to him?" Lily's face drained of color before she continued talking again. "Oh! Right-right-right. I wanted to speak to him about refurnishing the den. He said he had a knack for décor."

James knew it. Something was going on. He swallowed his pride before speaking.

"Well. Have fun. I'm going to bed. Night, love."

* * *

James was sitting in the den with a bottle of firewhiskey when he heard a loud crack. Someone apparated in the house. It couldn't have been Lily, she only left thirty minutes prior. Grabbing his wand, he opened the door to find a disgruntled Remus with his hand raised as if to knock on the door.

"Jeez, Remus!" James said, looking at his friend, "You look like shit! What happened?" Remus' hair was a mess. His face was gaunt and his eyes were bloodshot.

"I'm just stressed. Order work. Could use a friend." Remus sounded defeated.

"Come in, come in. Here," he said, conjuring another glass and pouring firewhisky in it, "have a drink, dear friend."

The two spent the next hour sitting by the fire and drinking. They were talking about nothing at all, but everything at the same time. Finally the talk died down, and Remus looked down at the floor. James stared at the fireplace, trying to figure out what to say. Before he could figure something out, Remus spoke.

"Prongs, old friend," Remus slurred his words. James realized how drunk his friend truly was. "What-what would you do if Lily was pregnant, and for _some_ unexplainable, in your case, reason the child was unnatural, and would ostro-ostra-cast out your family from society? Or better yet! If you found out that our little joke about Sirius was _true_ and that Sirius was _keeping_ the bloody demon bastard-" The last part of this sentence was said in a malicious air, James thought. "-What would you think of that? A werewolf impregnates a man who carries out the child?"

James realized Remus was not just drunk, but incoherent. James found this funny, but sad. Not knowing how to take it, James decided to take it as a joke. He laughed "Well, my dearest Moony, I would say that our Mr. Black is a freak." James started laughing loud at the concept of Sirius actually being pregnant. He pictured a boy with Remus' short stature, and Sirius' moodiness, turning into a black dog whenever he wanted, and during the full moon.

Oddly, James found it, Remus wasn't laughing. His face darkened as he appeared to be deep in thought.

"Well" Remus said, trying to stand up, but falling over. James helped him up to his feet and held his arms until he stopped swaying. "Well. So, this was fun. I should be going, now." Before James could tell his friend to take care, the werewolf turned on his heel and apparated.


	7. Into the Loop

_"Even if I wanted to end it, Remus, I can't. I missed that boat by a month. To end it now could kill me. Do you want that? Do you want me dead?" Lily saw Remus' eyes darken. Sirius was just looking at him, a look of pain etched along his face. Lily wondered if they even remembered she was there. She cleared her throat. The two looked at her. Yup, they forgot_.

_"_May I speak?" Lily asked Remus. She had an idea. Remus nodded silently.

"I think no one has to know about this. People have covered this secret up for years. Raise the child like it was adopted. Forge adoption papers." She remembered a story she read, a biography of a famous wizard who found out on the day he watched his adoptive father die, that he was a child of male pregnancy.

"Oh, Lily, you make it sound so easy." Remus replied. His voice sounded both defeated and annoyed. He must have thought her so naive. "If hiding from the wizard world and ministry were that easy, then my parents could have hid the fact that I was a werewolf! It can't be done! The ministry will find out! The world will find out! It takes one person! One single, tiny person to get on your bad side and everybody knows!"

Lily was about to retort when he apparated away.

Sirius threw himself back on the couch where they were working on sewing and stared at the half made clothes. His eyes became fiery as he grabbed them and threw them into the fireplace. Lily's heart ached as she saw her friend curl up and start balling. She took out her wand, and with a silent wave took the now burnt clothes out of the fire and repaired them. With another wave of her wand she set the needle and thread to work on their own, sewing the clothes. She conjured up a basket of yarn and set that to knit a few brown and gold blankets. She sat by Sirius, now in the fetal position, his head buried, and put his head in her lap.

"Shh." Lily practically hummed the words, stroking Sirius' head. "Everything will be okay, Sirius. He's drunk and confused. That's all." She knew what it was like to be called a freak, having it called to her by her sister so many times before. One vivid time being when Dumbledore told Petunia she could not go to Hogwarts.

~x~

Lily felt a pain in her heart. She could tell her sister was upset. "... I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen-maybe once I'm there-no, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!"

Petunia looked at her with anger in her eyes. Or was it jealousy? "I don't-want-to go! You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a-a... You think I want to be a-a freak?" The word freak resolved around Lily's mind as she felt as if someone was clutching her chest. "I'm not a freak. That's a horrible thing to say."

Petunia looked at her with hatred. "That's where you're going." Her voice was malicious, cold. "A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy... weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people." The word normal hit Lily like a brick wall, "It's for our safety!"

~x~

A voice snapped Lily out of her memories. She looked down at Sirius. "I'm sorry, Siri, I didn't catch that."

"I said thank you for trying to comfort me, but I want to be alone. James seemed upset today when I talked to him. You best be with him."

"Are you sure? I can stay. James is a big boy, he can handle himself."

"Lily, I don't want another relationship to be at risk because of me. Go to your fiancé. Please."

Lily looked down at her hand. She was still stroking Sirius' hair. She looked at her ring finger. The diamonds glistened back at her, smiling. "Alright, Siri, I'll go. But if you need _anything_, you know where to go. James would love to have you as well." She kissed Sirius on the forehead before getting up and throwing a handful of powder into the fireplace. When the flames roared green, she stepped inside them. "James Potter's den."

Lily was not the most graceful floo traveler. After landing smack on her face in the middle of the den, got up and dusted herself off.

"Lovely of you to make it, dear." James said. She looked to her right to see him sitting in one of the chairs by the fire. On the stand next to him were two empty bottles of firewhisky and a half a bottle of scotch. James himself was drinking coffee.

"James, you didn't drink all of this yourself, did you?" Lily said, knowing how rowdy James got when he was drunk.

"No. The half bottle of scotch and one of the bottles of firewhisky was Remus. The other bottle was only half full when I finished it off." Lily put two and two together.

"Remus was here?" She played dumb, not wanted James to change the story in fear of getting in trouble.

"Mhm," he said through a mouthful of coffee. He swallowed and put the cup down before finishing his sentence. "It was strange. He started talking about that little joke again. Asking what I would have thought if Padfoot was _actually_ pregnant." James laughed at this thought.

"And what did you say to him?" Lily felt the blood drain from her face and a feeling of dread settle into her stomach. James got up and stirred the fire before answering.

"I told him Sirius would be a freak. I mean, we all picked on each other back in Hogwarts, so I figured Remus was vulnerable and wanted to hear me in a nostalgic way."

Lily felt the anger burst out of her. Her vision went cloudy from the rage. "SO IT'S YOUR FAUL!" She heard a voice remarkable like her own say before hearing a slap.

"Ow! Lily what the bloody hell! What are you talking about?" Another slap "STOP SODDING HITTING ME!"

She heard her voice scream agian "YOU ARE THE REASON REMUS SHOWED UP, CALLED SIRIUS A FREAK AND THEN LEFT!"

"Lily-Lily sweety! Calm down!" She could tell James was scared. She closed her eyes, took a few breaths, then as she felt the anger subside, not vanish, but subside, she opened her eyes. James was cowering, two fresh red marks from her hand and a cut from her ring on each cheek. She realized just then that she slapped him and then back handed him with her left hand. She looked down at her ring to see the diamonds shine red with blood. Realizing this, she sunk to the ground, and sobbed. The anger being replaced with remorse.

She waved her wand and the red marks and scratches vanished from his face. "I'm so sorry James. I don't know what came over me."

"Why did you just attack me!" It was James' turn to be pissed. "I did nothing wrong and you just went off on me! What do you mean Remus showed up and called Sirius a freak! I said Sirius would be a freak if he was pregnant, not in normal life!"

Lily felt the anger grow back. "You sod! He _is_ pregnant. It hasn't been a joke! Everything about Sirius being with child has been correct!" With that, Lily opened her purse and flung the leafs Siriu had given her in James' face.

James sat down and picked up the leaf. The cover was showing a younger couple, one with hair similar in color to her own, and one with yellow blonde hair. The red head was holding a baby and both were looking at the child smiling. The leaf had golden block print across the top, reading "Male Pregnancy: The myths and the facts." James' face went from confusion to disgust in a matter of minutes. _He's at delivery,_ she chuckled. James looked up. "What's so funny?"

"You are at delivery."

James' face twisted into anger. "Shit the baby out! This joke has gone _way_ too far!"

Lily felt blood rush to her face. His ignorance and stupidity made her blood boil. "It's not a joke, you dolt! Would you like me to show you!"

Before he could say anything, Lily got up, grabbed him by the arm, and threw a fistful of floo powder into the fire. She stepped into the green flames with James in tow.

"SIRIUS BLACK'S LIVING ROOM" She bellowed.


	8. Dreams, Memories, and Apologies

**A/N: I know the past few chapters have melded into each other, some parts being repetitive, so inform me if you have an issue with it.**

Remus apparated away before Sirius could say anything. Remus' words cut through him like a knife.

_"Or, you could simply tell our friends what a freak you are." _the third to last word resounded in Sirius' mind. _Freak. Freak. Freak._ He felt his legs go weak. Turning to go sit down, he noticed the half made baby clothes. Rage and hurt cut through him, and he grabbed the fabric and angrily threw it in the fire. After realizing what he did, but too weak to do anything about it, Sirius resigned himself to curling up in the fetal position on the sofa and crying. He heard Lily move to the fireplace. Staring at the fire, he saw her wordlessly save the clothes and bewitching them to sew themselves. She then conjured up a knitting basket and charmed it to start knitting. Lily sat down near Sirius' head and put his head in her lap, stroking his hair with her soft hands. While she did this, she hummed, someone subconsciously. Sirius wondered if she did that a lot.

As much as he liked feeling pampered by Lily, he remembered James' distain when finding out Sirius wanted to hang out with her instead of him. He imagined how strained their relationship was, her paying attention to Sirius a lot. James was the thickhead who usually assumed cheating. _Cheating, if that's the case, James missed the memo that I am not into girls._ Sirius then remembered his lady-killer days before dating Remus.

In order to keep their relationship secret, Sirius still dated and shagged girls while dating Remus, much to Remus' disdain. Sirius frowned at the thought of how much of an arrogant asshole he was in Hogwarts. His usual big headed, mischievous demeanor seemed to change slightly when he and Remus became intimate, finding out Remus was the dominant one in _that_ category, but it ceased altogether three weeks into the pregnancy. Madam Pomferey stated it was the result of changing hormones. _I hate hormones._ Sirius wondered if his hormones were what were driving Remus away as well. Either way, Remus would have to come home sometime, and he would talk to him, trying to leave the hormones out of it.

Sirius then felt the need to be alone. "Uh. Lily, look, thank you for trying to comfort me, but I want to be alone. James seemed upset today when I talked to him. You best be with him"

"I'm sorry, Siri, I didn't catch that."

Sirius felt annoyed that she wasn't listening to him, but nonetheless repeated himself.

"Are you sure? I can stay. James is a big boy, he can handle himself."

"Lily, I don't want another relationship to be at risk because of me. Go to your fiancé. Please."

"Alright, Siri, I'll go. But if you need anything, you know where to go. James would love to have you as well." Sirius felt her lips touch his forehead and with that, she got up and threw a handful of powder into the fireplace. When the flames roared green, she stepped inside them, stated her destination, and was gone.

Sirius exhaled and closed his eyes. Sleep washing over him.

_Sirius walked in the Gryffindor common room to find it empty all but one boy, sitting at a table in the alcove in the far right corner, behind the staircase and away from the firelight. The boy had disheveled, honey brown hair and was sitting amongst a pile of textbooks, quills, ink, parchment, and a small notebook. The boy was writing in the notebook, unaware that a pair of grey eyes was staring at him. He walked over to the boy and sat down next to him._

_"Moons! How've you been old friend?" Sirius beamed at the boy, who jumped, spilling his ink all over. Remus closed the notebook before waving his wand, muttering an incantation to clean up the spilled ink._

_"Don't scare me like that, Padfoot." Remus muttered._

_Sirius had a devilish glint in his eyes. "What's this?" Sirius cooed playfully, grabbing the notebook from Remus' hand and running to the fireplace away from Remus. "A diary? Oooh Wittle Ickle Moons keeps a diary!" Remus was chasing Sirius down, trying to catch up. Sirius was always the faster one, the taller one, and the stronger one. There was no way in Hell that he would get the diary before Sirius had a peek. He loved torturing Remus like this. It's how he showed that he liked him. Sirius ran out of the main portion of the common room, and into the study room next to the fireplace. Remus followed him in there, fuming._

_Sirius flicked the book to the page Remus had been writing on and read:_

"Today I saw Sirius with another girl. Fucking pisses me off. The damn sod is never without female companionship. Honestly. I don't know what to do. My feelings for Sirius are just as sad as Peter's social life. I fucking hate being gay. A gay werewolf likes the famous Sirius Black, who gives him more attention then he deserves as it is."

_Sirius looked up at the boy. Remus was petrified in his spot, his face red and tears in his eyes. He wasn't making eye contact with Sirius. With the flick of his wand, he summoned the book back and turned to run out the door. Sirius smiled wryly and flicked his own wand, shutting and locking the door._

_"So, how long have you liked me?" Sirius stalked up to his prey, eyes glimmering. Remus cowered into a corner, scared. Sirius realized he probably thought Sirius would beat him up, so he softened his posture. "I was merely asking to see if we've liked each other the same amount of time." Sirius tried to sound causal, but felt the blood rush to his head. He turned around and walked to the other of the room, pretending to examine something before continuing. "I never thought you were actually gay, but I sensed it. You seemed very homophobic whenever James and I made comments, but now I see you were just being defensive." Remus was too silent for Sirius to bear. He turned around, knowing he was blushing, to see the werewolf standing deep in thought._

_Sirius walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Rems. Hey. I'm sorry I read your diary. I didn't mean to upset you, I ju-" His words were cut out by Remus' lips crashing into his own. Sirius felt himself go limp as he passionately kissed back. Sirius felt Remus' tongue poke at his lips requesting entry, and Sirius opened his mouth, as their tongues intermingled and danced together. Sirius slid one hand behind Remus' head, grabbing onto his hair, and the other he let rest on the small of the boy's back. Remus turned them around and pushed Sirius against the wall, his hands freely roaming, making Sirius moan. Sirius returned the favor, letting his hands roam all over the smaller boy. Remus moaned and bucked his hips, grinding into Sirius. Sirius had started grinding back when Remus pulled away, closed his eyes, and leaned against the wall next to Sirius._

_"Sirius! What the hell is she talking about?"_ Sirius frowned as the voice of James entered his dream. This never happened in his memories.

_"Sirius! SIRIUS WAKE UP!"_

Sirius snapped awake to see James standing there, angry and in disbelief. He looked at the clock. Lily had only left five minutes prior. Groaning, Sirius sat up and glared at the couple standing in his living room. "Morning to you too, sunshine," he grumbled. Sirius rubbed his eye while stretching, then ruffled his own hair.

"Sirius," James had a mixture of confusion and anger in his tone, "what is this? What is the meaning of this?" He was shaking the leaf about male pregnancy in Sirius' face. _Fucking aye, Lily. _Sirius shared this little thought aloud.

"Fucking aye, Lily. Why? Why did you tell him?"

Lily gave her answer, smacking James upside the head in the process. She sounded downright pissed. "I showed this _idiot_ because he thought it was all a joke so told Remus you were a freak, which is why he came back here and said what he said." Sirius' eyes lit up. He understood now, and this could make everything all better. Once Remus got back, James would explain everything, and Remus would apologize, and everything would be back to normal.

"How-how can you be _pregnant?" _James asked, still trying to wrap his head around the news.

"You read the pamphlet." Sirius said casually. He looked up at his best friend, whose features softened as he sat down next to his friend.

"You know. I would have pegged _Remus_ to be the bitch of the relationship, not _you_." Sirius couldn't help but laugh at this. He barked his signature laugh that brought out the dog in him.

"Well, dearest Prongs, if you must know, we alternate, but Remus is _very_ good at-"

"I don't need to know the details!" James said, plugging his ears. Sirius _loved_ making his friend uncomfortable.

"Well, Padfoot," James started, "if you want, I will stay here with you until Remus gets back, and you and I will have a little talk with him."

With that Lily said goodbye, muttering something about leaving the two alone, and left back up through the fireplace. Sirius and James spent the next few hours catching up and reminiscing about Hogwarts. _Everything seems to be going back to the way it was,_ Sirius thought, smiling.


	9. Greetings and Goodbyes

Sirius,

_Order work. Can't say much more. Back soon._

_Remus._

Sirius read the letter at least five times. He was looking for a clue, why would the letter be so blunt? Why was there no I love you, or anything? Maybe it wasn't really Order work, but instead he was just leaving Sirius altogether. Usually he tells Sirius that he has to do work for the Order and will be back after the next moon, or before the next moon, or in a week. Sirius hated it when Remus just had only been two weeks since the incident when Remus walked out after calling Sirius a freak. Sirius thought things were better. He thought Remus was finally happy. So why didn't he say goodbye?

* * *

James and Sirius were sitting opposite ends of the coffee table playing wizard chess. This was their third game and James had the upper hand, as always. He was about to call checkmate when the two heard a loud crack. Someone had apparated down the road from Sirius' flat.

"Do you think it's him?" James pondered, more to himself than to Sirius.

Sirius didn't answer, only stared at the door Sirius would be entering soon. After what seemed like a lifetime, but was probably only a few minutes, the door opened. Remus stood there, bloodshot eyes and tearstained cheeks. He looked far more sober than he was three hours ago, but far more disheveled.

"Rems," Sirius started, getting up to hug his boyfriend. "What happened to you? Are you alright?" Before he could reach Remus, he walked the opposite direction toward the bedroom. Sirius' heart sank. "Remus, James is here. He wanted to talk to you." he hoped this would get his boyfriend back into the room. Remus stopped, hunched his shoulders and went rigid. He turned towards his two friends, looking annoyed. "Sirius, I just want to get some sleep. I'm sorry about what I said, and I don't care what James has to say right now. Sorry Prongs," he added, looking straight at James. "Talk to me in the morning. I won't feel as shitty then."

Sirius woke up early. He slept on the floor, wanting to give Remus space. He looked up at the couch to see James on his stomached, half hanging off, mouth open and glasses askew. Sirius giggled at the sight before getting up and heading to the kitchen to make food. He turned on the stove, set a pot of coffee, and threw bacon and eggs into the skillet. Within seconds the smell of pork grease filled the flat. In no time at all, James and Sirius stumbled into the kitchen, groaning. James kept ruffling his hair, and Remus was pinching the bridge of his nose. _Hangovers,_ Sirius mused, returning to his cooking.

"Rems," James muttered, clearly wanting to get the discussion he over with, "We need to talk. About last night."

"Keep your voice down, I need coffee before I hear you blabber." Remus was always in a foul mood after a night of getting shitfaced. Sirius handed them both cups of coffee before popping toast in the toaster. The two sat down and started talking. Sirius handed them their plates of food then went into the living room to check on the progress of the baby clothes. They talked for hours, Sirius only hearing bits and pieces like "You should have told me you were serious, Rems, then I wouldn't have joked..." "... Scared of repercussions, Prongs..." "... Support you and Sirius..." Sirius felt left out, but knew he couldn't be there for the conversation.

Finally the two stopped talking, and after a few quick goodbyes, James apparated away. Remus stood there, looking at Sirius from across the room for a minute before walking up to him, lifting him up and kissing him.

"Sirius," Remus choked, "I'm so sorry. It was a moment of weakness. The war is getting to my head. I'm sorry please. Give me a second chance?"

"You really hurt me. I love you, and I love this baby growing inside me, and it seemed like you wanted me to choose. This child is literally a miracle brought by our love. I'm sorry, but it's going to take time to forgive you." Sirius didn't know what part of him was saying this. That was something the _old_ Sirius had the guts to say, not this new, wimpy Sirius. Still, Sirius knew in his heart it had to be said. Sirius looked at Remus, who had tears streaming down his eyes. It made it hard to look at him.

"Fine," Remus muttered. He seemed a lot more like the old Remus as well, the Remus he fell in love with, "I will do whatever it takes to show you that I still love you, and that I don't want you to decide. The only decision will be to keep me _and_ the baby, or loose us both. While I am scared of the repercussions from society, and afraid as bloody Merlin of being dad, I know you will make wonderful parent, so I will try to learn to do the same." Sirius laughed at this. He sounded so lame, so... so _Moony_. Sirius wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and kissed him almost as passionately as their first kiss. _In a way,_ Sirius mused, _this _is_ our first kiss. It's our first kiss symbolizing a new life._

* * *

_Remus was in the Gryffindor common room at a table in the alcove in the far right corner, behind the staircase and away from the firelight. Perfect for a private study session. Remus took all of the contents of his bag and threw them onto the table. He started working on Ancient Runes. He didn't get that far, however, before his mind began to wander. His heart pounded painfully in his chest while thinking of the events the day. He was used to seeing Sirius with girls, lots of girls, he might add, but for every new girl, Remus' heart broke a little more. He decided he needed to get his feelings off his chest before he continued his homework, so he grabbed his journal, picked up his quill, and started writing._

"Today I saw Sirius with another girl. Fucking pisses me off. The damn sod is never without female companionship. Honestly. I don't know what to do. My feelings for Sirius are just as sad as Peter's social life. I fucking hate being gay. A gay werewolf likes the famous Sirius Black, who gives him more attention then he deserves as it is."

Well, that planned backfired_, Remus thought as he felt the tears run down his face. He wiped them away angrily and rested his head on his desk. His head started pounding. He knew everything he wrote was true. He would be the laughing stock of the wizarding world if anyone found out he was a gay werewolf. More importantly he didn't deserve Sirius' friendship, let alone his love. He was too deep in thought to notice someone sit next to him._

_"Moons! How've you been old friend?" Sirius said, scaring the shit out of Remus. Remus jumped so violently he spilt his ink over all his homework._ Great,_ Remus was quick to close the notebook so Sirius couldn't read the contents. After cleaning up the ink, he decided to speak._

_"Don't scare me like that, Padfoot." He said, looking at the Gryffindor God._

_Sirius looked outright devilish, and Remus felt his cheeks go hot. "What's this?" he heard Sirius ask. Next thing Remus knew the journal was out of his hands and Sirius was running away with it._

_"A diary? Oooh Wittle Ickle Moons keeps a diary!" Remus got up, head fuming, and started chasing Sirius. _He absolutely can't know what I wrote! He can't read it! Shit, he's too fast_. Sirius was always faster, taller, and stronger than Remus, another reason Remus felt worthless around the sod. Sirius ran out of the main portion of the common room, and into the study room next to the fireplace. Remus followed him in there, ready to kill if he had to in order to get that journal back._

_Unfortunately, by the time Remus entered the room, Sirius was already reading the newest entry. _My life is over,_ Remus thought. He was too upset to cry. Instead he just stood there, with horror on his face. He knew Sirius was going to beat the shit out of him when he was done reading._

_Sirius finished reading and looked up at Remus. "So, how long have you liked me?" Remus couldn't tell if his voice was joking, angry, or serious. Sirius started strutting over to him, so he cowered into a corner. Sirius seemed to realize he was scaring the wolf, and softened his posture. "I was merely asking to see if we've liked each other the same amount of time." Sirius said, way too causal for comfort before turning around and walking to the other side of the room, examining something. It was only when he was fixated on staring at a floating candle bra that he continued. "I never thought you were actually gay, but I sensed it. You seemed very homophobic whenever James and I made comments, but now I see you were just being defensive." Remus was only half listening. _Is he telling the truth, or is he lying_? Remus wondered, heart racing. There was only one way to find out; if he kissed Sirius, and Sirius kissed back, then Sirius was telling the truth, no harm done. However, if he didn't kiss him back, then he was lying, Remus could just say he was calling his bluff, no harm done._

_At this time, Sirius walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders. He felt passion run through his veins. "Rems. Hey. I'm sorry I read your diary. I didn't mean to upset you, I ju-" Remus cut him off by kissing him. At first Sirius did nothing, and started going limp, but then soon kissed back. Remus pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth, which Sirius more than happily accepted, pushing his own tongue into Remus'. Sirius slid one hand behind Remus' head, grabbing onto his hair, and the other he let rest on the small of the boy's back. Remus turned them around and pushed Sirius against the wall, feeling more like having his touch every inch of Sirius' body. This made Sirius moan, which then started doing the same. Remus was now the one to moan and he subconsciously bucked his hips, grinding into Sirius. Sirius had started grinding back when Remus realized the experiment was over, and as good as this felt, _who am I kidding, this is heaven, he had to stop. He pulled away_, closed his eyes to clear his head, and leaned against the wall next to Sirius._

_Remus turned to Sirius, now his eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily through his nose. Remus put his lips to the boy's ear._

_"It's a journal, not a diary," was all he whispered before pushing himself off the wall and walking out, a bright smile on his face._

Remus woke up and looked at his boyfriend next to him. He hated leaving him all the time, especially when he was pregnant like this, but there was a war going on, so he had no choice but to fight. Maybe that's why he had been distancing himself. Who knows. All he knew was every time Dumbledore gave him orders to spend a few weeks with the werewolves, he felt his heart break, knowing that he may never see Sirius again, that he may never see their baby. Dumbledore didn't give him a set time this time, only that he had a job to do, and could not leave until it was done. Greif flooded him when he realized how much of an idiot he had been to Sirius over the past few months. He looked at the clock: 3am. It was time. Remus didn't want to wake Sirius up, he couldn't bear saying goodbye. He went to the desk and wrote a note.


	10. Seems Like Forever

It had been seven weeks since Remus left Sirius the letter. Why wasn't he back? James and Lily were getting married in five days, and while Sirius wanted to be happy that he was going to be his best friend's best man, his thoughts still wandered occasionally to the empty spot in the bed next to him, and the child growing inside him. He was going on his seventh month, had all the things needed for the delivery, gone to every daily appointment with the mediwitch for his expansion charm, pre-natal visits, all without Remus. He was starting to accept, no matter how painful it was to bear, that Remus had left him.

But what if Remus didn't' leave him, but instead was missing? No. He couldn't be. Dumbledore would have told him. Wouldn't he? Sirius didn't know anymore. All night he tossed and turned, nightmares taking turns in haunting him.

_He was at Lily and James' wedding, they were all smiling and having fun. Halfway through the ceremony Remus came stumbling in, eyes dark with a stern look on his face. He goes up to Sirius and suddenly they were alone._

"_I can't be with you anymore, Sirius. I can't stand the shame and embarrassment."_

_Suddenly, Remus dissolved and the scene changed. Sirius was standing in the church again, except the happy atmosphere was now dark and gloomy. Everyone was dressed in black and crying, staring up at the alter where the wedding party Sirius was standing with changed into a coffin. Looking in the coffin he saw Remus, looking as though he were sleeping. The scene changed again, he was in a hospital, holding a child, except he was all alone. Suddenly some ministry-looking officials came stumbling in with Remus, who was chained up like a dog. They took the child away, and when Sirius looked up he saw Remus looking at him guiltily, as if to say that he turned them in. The room dissolved and he was in an ally, where Remus lay, blood covered and dying. Now Remus was in a bed with another man._

The dreams continued like that until Sirius woke up with a start. He had heard a noise outside the room. Heart thumping, he grabbed his wand, forgetting in the moment of his inability to use magic, and went to the doorway. Hesitating, he wrenched the door open and pointed his wand at the man standing in front of him, reaching as though he was about to grab the door knob.

"You know you can't use your wand, Siri," said a familiar comforting voice. Remus sounded exhausted. Sirius' heart skipped a beat. He was torn. He didn't know whether to throw his arms around his boyfriend, or beat the shit out of the little snot. Despite their roles in the relationship, Remus was a head shorter than Sirius, and far thinner. Sirius decided to just stand there, staring at the man before him.

"Siri, I need to get in the room. I am totally fatigued and need to rest." Remus looked wearily into Sirius' eyes. Sirius found his courage and decided to speak. He wasn't going to just let this man in his bed after being gone for almost two months. He needed answers.

"Where have you been? You said you would be back after the full moon! You didn't even say goodbye! What the fuck!" Sirius realized he had been jabbing Remus forcefully in the sternum with every statement. "YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN ABOUT YOU! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST SENT A LETTER! FLOO CALLED! APPARATED TO SAY YOU WERE FINE! WHAT IF YOU WERE DEAD!" Sirius was about to shove his fingers into Remus' chest again when the werewolf sighed, grabbed Sirius by the wrists, and pushed him into the bed, kissing him ferociously.

As mad as Sirius was at the man, all his thoughts and feelings turned into mush as he dived into the kiss. Remus' hands explored Sirius' body like they hadn't in a long while, and Sirius returned the favor most graciously. Sirius and Remus broke the kiss for air, and Remus, instead of continuing to kiss his lips, started kissing his jaw, then down to his neck. He had just started kissing his collarbone when he broke apart and rolled off to lay next to Sirius, and started speaking:

"I am sorry I was gone so long. I can't go into too many details, but my mission… They were suspecting me… I couldn't leave. I couldn't write. I missed you terribly. I was going insane. What if I died? What if I missed the birth of our child?" His voice broke and he took a second to regain his composure before continuing "I was afraid I would never see you again. I was petrified. I was able to leave last week, but had to wait to make sure I wasn't being followed.

"You gotta believe me, Siri, I love you, and these seven, torturous weeks have made me realize I don't want to be without you. Please forgi—"

The rest of Remus' words were cut off by Sirius slamming his lips into the others. The rest of the night was spent making up for lost time.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update, I've been pretty busy with my schooling. This is just a short chapter to give you guys something at least until I can actually finish revising the last half of this chapter.**


	11. Nostalgia, Changes, and A Double Life

**A/N: I know this is really really really late, but I've been extremely busy with college, not to mention writers block. I hope to update next week. If I don't feel free to send me hate mail until I do x3**

**And now, without further delay, the eleventh chapter of Origins.**

James and Lily's Wedding was fast approaching, and it was time for the Bachelor Party. Sirius, as the best man, was in charge of the planning and preparation. This gave Sirius a great opportunity to act like his old self. The old, rowdy, mischievous Sirius that existed before the pregnancy happened. The Sirius that existed before Remus' love changed him. Sirius was sitting on his sofa going over the plans, floo calling stripper companies and owl ordering booze and other requirements for the party. He owled the invitations to all those fit for the wedding; Peter, Remus and himself (he sent that invitation just for kicks), and all the old friends who used to be invited to the rare private bashes the Marauders would hold back in school.

As he was sitting there, working on ordering the snacks and sobering potions, he started wondering just when he became the softy that he is now. He didn't remember waking up one day to realize he didn't want to be a ladies man, or deciding that he wanted to stay in line. At times he missed the shenanigans he would get up to, but he figured that this was just some form of nostalgia. He was expecting a kid, he didn't have time for the antics anymore. Nonetheless, maybe one more bit of fun wouldn't hurt. A farewell to the old Sirius—a way for him to bow out with a bang and let the new Sirius in.

Sirius felt the long missed devious smirk sprawl across his face as his brain started forming a plan. Immediately he sent a galleon order to Zonko's Joke Shop with the list of things he would need. He had just released the owl when he heard a loud crack.

* * *

Remus sat on the bed, a sense of nostalgia rushing over him. He had just received the owl from Sirius inviting them to James' Bachelor Party. He felt himself chuckle as he mused over his boyfriend's humor. While part of him missed the rowdy, eccentric, damn sexy man that Remus first began to like, it was the kind, soft, gentle, sweet man that took his place now that Remus grew to love.

It was this man that Remus realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The man he was having a baby with. At this thought, Remus placed his hand in his pocket and fiddled with the small velvet box hidden away. Remus felt a lump in his throat as he realized what he had bought. He realized that the contents of that little box could change his life for better or for worse, but I guess that part goes with the package. He knew it was silly, because they would never be able to make it legal, but it was the bond, the meaning, not the legality, that Remus wanted. He knew he had been acting like a total twat for the past few months, and just wanted to show Sirius that he was Sirius. After all, Sirius did grow up a considerable amount in the past year all for Remus, so if Sirius could change, then it was the least Remus could do to marry the bloke.

Remus' thoughts were interrupted by a loud crack outside. Grabbing his wand, the werewolf snuck his way over to the door and opened it just in time to see a beat red Lily, puffy eyed with tears rolling down her face like mini waterfalls. The crying red head threw her arms around Remus and started balling.

"R-Remus… I-I-It's terrible!" She hiccupped into his shoulder. "I-I don't know wh-wh-what t-t-to do!" Remus lead her into the kitchen and made a pot of tea. After handing her a cup, he sat next to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Lily, what happened?"

"I-I don't know how to tell him."

"Tell who, Lily?"

"J-James!"

"Okay…" Remus started slowly, "Tell James what exactly?"

At this, Lily wailed and buried her face in her hands. _Shit,_ Remus thought.

"Lily. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No! You didn't upset me! I just… I just…" Her voice was muffled in her hands, her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. Panicked about how to calm his friend down, he was never so relieve to see Sirius come rushing in.

"What's wrong, Remus?" He noticed the ginger. "Lily!" Sirius rushed up to the girl's other side and put an arm around her.

After two hours of tea, balling, and hugging, Lily finally calmed down enough to explain what was wrong.

"James is living a double life." Lily started.

"Why would you think that?" Sirius asked.

"He says he works at the Ministry, but he has enough gold to live comfortably, and three weeks ago he woke up, rushed out the door muttering something about being late, and forgot his lunch. As soon as I realized this I went to his work to bring him it, and that's when I realized that I didn't even know what he did. So I went to the information office, and they wouldn't give me any information.

"After arguing for about fifteen minutes, the woman finally told me that no one by the name of James Potter worked there. So I hired a private detective to spy on him." Remus looked at Sirius, then back at Lily, who was fumbling around in her large purse.

"Detective Cobrun, he found out James has been spending his time—well, why don't you look for yourself." with that, she pulled a large envelope out of her purse and threw it on the table. With the flick of her wand, a stack of pictures soared out of the envelope and spread out across the table. Each picture showed James doing various things. One showed him walking into Gringotts, another showed him leaving. Then another showed him going down an alley. The next picture showed him throwing on his cloak in the alley. These picture had dates and times spanning the course of two weeks. Every day showed the same process, going into Gringotts, leaving, going into an alley, putting the cloak on.

Remus noticed a piece of parchment laying across the table with the picture. He picked it up and read it.

_Lily,_

_I understand your concern with your fiance's double life. He is clearly up to something, however, whenever he puts the cloak on, it is impossible to continue following him. You hired me to find out if something was up, and I can definitely say that he is, in fact, up to something._

_Here are the pictures, and using these as evidence I would suggest confronting the subject to figure out where he is going._

_Thank you for using Cobrun and Callop, Private Eyes._

_Most sincerely,_

_Jed Cobrun_

"I found out what he was doing." Lily said, pulling out a piece of parchment.

"Lily," Sirius started, slowly, "Is that—?"

"No, Sirius, it's not the Maurader's map. It's similar, though. Something of my own creation. It's a map of Diagon Alley." Lily opened the map and placed the tip of her wand on the centre of the map. "I solemnly swear that I worried to death" Suddenly ink poured out of her wand and spread across the paper to show a full map of the shopping centre. The only thing different was that there were no people on it.

"Lily, this is a blank map." Remus said, looking at her. Just then, Lily broke out in the most evil smile Remus had ever seen.

"That's the beauty of it." Lily said. "The only person it shows is James. I was able to see that every day, after putting the cloak on, he goes here." She pointed to a small alley near Olivander's. "After that, he disappears when he gets to the end. So I went to the spot in which he disappears and found a trap door. This morning, I gave James a minor poison that left him with the stomach bug, and took one of his hairs. After using my sources to get some polyjuice potion, I turned into him and went to the spot and rapped on the door.

"A portly man opened the door and asked for the password. I poked my head out and asked if it was really necessary. The man saw me, and, mistaking me for James, apologized sincerely and opened the door. I walked into an underground gambling casino. After that, the potion wore off, so ran outside and apparated straight here.

"I don't know how to tell him, what do I say? 'Hello dear, I know you have a gambling problem and have been lying to me for six months because I spied on you for three weeks'? That won't work. I need help."

"I have an idea." Sirius said, you could practically see the light bulb lighting up over his head. "I'll tell him I was spying. I'll say I went to surprise him at work and found out he didn't work there, so I followed him one day and saw him go into a casino that I used to go to."

"Sirius," Remus started, a feeling of extreme adoration warming his soul, "You're a genius! I love you!"

"Thank you, Sirius." Lily said, starting to cry again. "It means a lot to me that you would do that."

"I'll be back soon. I'm going to talk to him now." And with that, Sirius turned on his heel and vanished.

"You really did pick a keeper, Remus." Lily stated, staring at the spot where Sirius just apparated.

"Yeah, I did. He really smartened up since Hogwarts."

**Reviews?**


	12. the MPCR

"I'll be back soon. I'm going to talk to him now." And with that, Sirius turned on his heel and vanished.

"You really did pick a keeper, Remus." Lily stated, staring at the spot where Sirius just apparated.

"Yeah, I did. He really smartened up since Hogwarts." Remus remembered the ring in his pocket. _Hopefully we can hold a proper ceremony. It will take a lot of magic, so when Sirius regains his abili-_ at this, horror dawned on him.

"Lily?" He croaked out, barely whispering.

"Hmm?" She replied, too busy putting the pictures back in her bag to look up.

"Sirius... My boyfriend, who cannot use magic... Just apparated."

Before he knew it, he had apparated to James' house.

* * *

"I'll be back soon. I'm going to talk to him now." Sirius said, and, out of sheer habit, turned on his heel. He had just remembered that he was inable to do magic when suddenly, he found himself on James' floor.

_How the-?_

* * *

James was sitting in his den with a cold pack over his head and a bottle of fire whiskey in his hand. _Stupid cold, it came over me so fast. _He no more than raised the bottle to his lips when he heard a crack, followed by a thud, then silence.

"Lily?" James asked, wearily. He picked up his wand and slowly made his way out the door, down the hall, down the stairs and into the living room. It was around 7:00, so it was dark out. _Lumos_, James thought, making the tip of his wand light up. He scanned the room until he saw a man laying in a heap by the door.

"SIRIUS!" James screamed as he rushed toward his friend. "Oh Merlin, wake up, Sirius! WAKE UP!" he shook the unconscious man, but to no avail. James got up to rush to the fireplace to floo Remus when he heard yet another crack.

"Sirius! James, is he alright!" Remus was by his boyfriend, tears down his pale, scarred face.

"I don't know, Rems. I was just about to floo you."

"We have to take him to Madame Pomfrey, now!"

* * *

Sirius opened his eyes to a surprisingly bright room with white walls and a matching ceiling. He looked down to find himself wearing white robes, laying on a white bed. _Am I dead? _Sirius thought, looking around. He saw a door straight in front of him, a window to his right (_It's snowing, blimey where the Hell am I?)_ He looked to his left an was relieved to see a gangly, sandy haired man sleeping in a chair.

"Remus?" Sirius said, only now realizing how dry his throat was.

His boyfriend jolted straight up and looked at Sirius only for a moment before jumping on the bed and embracing him with a hug.

"SIRIUS!" Remus screamed, kissing his boyfriend passionately.

"Remus. What happened? And how long have I been here?"

"You apparated, and it sucked up all the magic supporting the pregnancy. The expansion charm stopped working, and the womb started disappearing, but not the baby. It was killing both of you at the same time. The minute I realized you had apparated, I rushed over to James' place to find you unconscious. We rushed you to Madam Pomfrey, who had you transported here. This is the MPCR. That stands for the Male Pregnancy Clinic of Russia. They spent all night healing you.

I was so worried about you, Sirius. I thought I was never going to see you again. I thought I was never going to meet our baby. However, they saved you. They saved both of you. I don't know how, but they even fixed the expansion charm so it will keep working. Now more appointments. By the way, they did an ultrasound and I got to see the baby." At this, Remus lit up, "Would you like to know the sex?"

"I'd love to know the sex of the baby." Sirius said, the thought of how long he had been there completely wiped from his mind momentarily.

"We are having a boy, Sirius. A baby boy!"

Sirius didn't know what to say. The thought of raising a son, now, that was a happy thought. Sirius pulled Remus into a huge embrace and just held him there. After a few blissful minutes, Sirius pulled apart and looked the werewolf in the eye.

"You still haven't told me how long I have been here." Sirius scolded.

"Oh, it's only been three days."

"THREE DAYS!" Sirius panicked. "I was in a coma for three days! Wait. THE BACHELOR PARTY IS TONIGHT! OH GOD WE GOTTA GO!" With that, Sirius jumped up and headed for the door, only then realizing that the gown left his ass exposed.

"Remus, could you hand me some pants? I'm fine now, and need to plan the party." At this, Remus chuckled and shook his head. "I found your plans and finished the preparations. They say you are free to leave in a few hours, they just need to run some tests." With this, Remus gave Sirius a tender kiss and led him back to his bed.

**A/N. Sorry for such a short chapter, this was mainly a filler until the next one.**


	13. Authors Notes and Spoilers

**SUPER DUPER LARGE AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**First off: I apologize for the delay in writing this, but to be totally honest, I am to this story as Arthur Conan Doyle was to Sherlock. Actually, that is an insult. To be frank, I hate writing this story, as I feel it wastes my potential. As I stated before, I did this on a dare. Nothing more, nothing less.**

**Second: Dear reviewer named Cthullu who left me the following wonderful review:**

**"YOU SIC K"**

**This is my response: It states that you reviewed by chapter 12, not chapter 1. Now, why were you on chapter 12 and reviewing if the link brings you to chapter one and you found it disgusting? Obviously you didn't find me sick enough to stop reading my work, and proceeded to read up to chapter 12 by what I can gather. Also, how am I a sick fuck? Does my writing nauseate you? Do you hate all mpregs? Did you not like the ending of the last chapter? Calling me a sick fuck is hardly anything to go by.**

**Third: Sad to say, this story will be ending soon. I have three more chapters planned.**

**Finally: Since I technically should not be using a chapter for an Author's note, feel free to follow my tumblr for my comments and concerns with my writing cmsrb . tumblr . com. Here I openly reply to all comments, anon or not, and take criticism. Not only that, but you can actually help with my brainstorming to speed along the updates.**

**Now, so this isn't a total waste, here is a mini chapter! (does not count as one of the last three chapters).**

* * *

Sirius sat on the bed, staring out the window. The bachelor party was in one day, and while Remus planned everything out, Sirius still needed to work on his practical joke. Deciding he could work on it from the hospital, he pressed the button, buzzing in the nurse.

I stout woman of about 50 walked in with a fake smile on her face.

"You rang, deary?" She said with a thick Scottish accent.

"What's an Scottish lass doing here in Russia?" Asked Sirius, taken aback by the lady's dialect.

"Oh, we here at M.P.C.R. get hired from everywhere. I originally was to work at St. Mungos, but alas, the hours were too extensive and the pay too small. Only six galleons an hour! It was madness. Anyway, what did you want me to do for ya?"

"I was wondering if you could get me an owl. I would like to send out a letter. Also, is there any place I could floo someone?"

"I can't help ya with the floo, but I can sure help ya with that owl. I take it you want an express?"

"Yes, please."

The nurse disappeared for a few hours, then arrived again with a hawk owl, a quill, and some parchment. Sirius thanked the nurse and began to write.

_Remus,_

_I know you will be back here to get me for the party, but before you do, I am expecting a package. It is extremely urgent that you grab it, but don't look at it! It's for the party._

_If you could please just grab that package and bring it to me please._

_I love you,_

_Sirius_

* * *

Remus was panicking. He must have gone into the bathroom to brush his teeth, fix his hair, and straighten his bow tie more times than he could count. When he got back to the hospital, he was going to propose to Sirius. After the incident this week, he didn't want to waste a second longer. Finally satisfied with his appearance, he walked into the kitchen, about ready to apparate to MPCR. He was just about to turn on his heel when an owl swooped in through the window and dropped a note on the table.

Brow furrowed, Remus picked up the note and read.

_A package? Why on earth would he be expecting a package?_ Remus looked around the flat until he finally stumbled upon what could only be the package in question. It was a deep, shining purple with a green string binding it. Remus recognized this package anywhere. This was a Zonko's delivery. Rolling his eyes, Remus opened the package to see what was in it. _It won't hurt to peek,_ he thought as he untied the string and popped the top off.

* * *

**And that is it for now. Just a teaser. Reviews (constructive!) please. All other reviews to my tumblr.**


End file.
